All My Lovin'
by K.L. Clarion
Summary: She was the light in his darkness. All she wanted was to be with him. However, there are forces that try their hardest to keep them apart, no matter what. Fluff inside, Original Character included. No flames please :


**Author's Note: ****Hey everyone! My name is K.L. Clarion. This is my first Kingdom Hearts story and it may seem like my first fanfiction EVER, but it's not. I am currently a freshmen in college and I've been writing fanfiction since 6****th**** grade. I just had a break in high school and now I've picked it back up. Hooray!**

**However, I need to give a little back-story before you read the story. This is based off of a story in a role-play two of my friends and me are currently working on. It involves three Keyblade Wielders: Kay Links, Buster Strife, and Lloyd Adderan, who are mentioned in the ****All My Lovin'****. If the time comes, I may be able to tell their story on Fanfiction. However, this was an experiment with my character, Kay Links, and her relationship with one of our favorite original Kingdom Hearts characters ********. I won't say who it is, yet! You have to read to find out. (I'm just mean like that, I know).**

**Now, enjoy and please review at the end! I don't accept flames, but welcome any constructive criticism you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Kingdom Hearts, only my character Kay Links. I can't even claim her Keyblades as my own creation. D: And the story title and lyrics belong to this wonderful band: The Beatles. You may have heard of them.**

All My Lovin'

_I'll pretend I am kissing_

_The lips I am missing_

_And hope that my dreams will come true._

The wind whipped around her, causing her long, dark brunette hair to blow in front of her face, strands starting to cling to her lips. She brushed them away and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm against the cold. She was waiting anxiously for someone, a special someone. About a month ago, Lloyd had given her a note that Riku had passed along to him to give to her. They were to meet at midnight on top of the highest building in Radiant Garden. She waited impatiently, bouncing in anticipation, impatience, and with worry.

_Where are you?_ She thought to herself as she looked at her watch. It was fifteen minutes past midnight. _I hope nothing happened…it's hard enough when you randomly appear and disappear on us without letting us know where you are. _She frowned, feeling irritated. She knew he had to keep his whereabouts secret, but nevertheless, it was frustrating and worrisome not knowing where he was.

She heard a louder whooshing noise from behind her. She knew that sound. It wasn't the wind; but the sound was extremely familiar to her ears. _A portal_, she thought and turned quickly. Sure enough, there stood an open dark portal. A figure clothed in black robes stepped out of it. His face was masked by the shadow the hood casted. The portal closed and he let the hood down, revealing his long and luscious silver hair. His hair ran all the way down past his shoulders and his bangs hung in his eyes, if they weren't hidden from the blindfold tied around his head. She ran up to him, hugged and clung to him tightly, not wanting to let him go. He grunted in surprise as she pressed herself against him.

"You were late…I didn't know what to think. If you were gone-"

"Shhh," he hushed, comforting her by patting her hair. "I'm here."

"You're never late, though, Riku!" She stepped back to look at his face. "What happened?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Kay. The King-" She interrupted him with a snort.

"The King has you bound by censorship. You can't say anything about your plans or your whereabouts, only the King can know," she seethed. "Even though you have people here that_ care_ about you and worry what happens if you never come back from the darkness. Can you please take that blindfold off?" She interjected in the middle of her rant. "I hate it."

Riku frowned at her, removing the black blindfold and two pools of bright blue eyes locked with her gray ones. "We've had this conversation before. You know I'm doing this as a favor for the King since he did save my life, showed me back to the light, and for all that he has done for me, for _us_," he emphasized, "so that I may learn not to give into the darkness and stay true to the light, and be able to live a somewhat normal life and not fading out of existence."

She chewed on her lower lip, a habit she had when she tried not to get upset.

"Well…you're not hurt though, right?" He didn't answer.

"Right?"

"Well…kinda."

"Kinda? Where?" She asked, looking him over.

"It's nothing, just a scratch…" he clutched at his side and winced, hissing at the pain as his hand came into contact with the wound.

"That doesn't sound like a scratch. Where is it?"

"Seriously, Kay, I'm fi-"

"Shut up and show me where it is." He sighed and took off the robe, revealing a yellow shirt that had a deep rip in it and it was stained with blood. Kay lifted it up, revealing a deep cut that was still bleeding. She placed her hand on it, causing Riku to wince again.

"Curaga," she muttered and the wound stopped bleeding and started to scab over. "You'll want to bandage it when you get back."

"Thanks," Riku muttered. He wasn't used to someone being there to be able to heal him at will, but he appreciated it, though he wouldn't show it.

"You need to stop worrying about me so much," he told her. "You have your own mission to worry about." Kay stood back up to look at him and he put the robe back on, zipping it up.

"I know that but-"

"And two companions to look after, one of them being one of my friends?" She glared at him for criticizing her lack of focus. He could always tell what she was thinking and feeling. She was an open book in his hands and he was continuously flipping through the pages.

"Lloyd's been worried about you also, since this has been the first visit from you in what, a month?"

"I've been busy."

"And I can't know about it, I got it."

Riku gripped her shoulders tightly and glared down at her. "Would you stop? As a Keyblade wielder, you follow the King's orders. Just like I do."

She sighed. "Fine. I'll stop. How's the weather in eternal darkness?" He sighed and rolled his eyes in irritation.

"That's not stopping."

"It's a completely innocent question. I've never been in eternal darkness, so maybe I wonder what it's like."

"No, it's not. You were mocking me. And it's cold, if you really want to know."

She laughed once, forced from her throat. She looked up at him, sadly.

"I missed you," she whispered. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, too," he replied and kissed the top of her head.

"When do you have to leave again?" she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Too soon." She frowned. "Like I said, it's been busy. I technically wasn't supposed to do this."

"Really? Is it that bad?" He nodded.

"Maleficent is growing ever stronger and Xemnas is just encouraging it. You really need to be focused. I may be able to help out by traveling to places you, Lloyd, and Buster can't but you three are destined to stop them. That has never been in my job description."

"Because we're the Chosen Ones by the Keyblades." She stated. Riku nodded in agreement.

"Well, if we succeed…what will happen then?"

"What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"To us. I…I don't want this to be a tiny affair during a stressful time in my life, an escape from reality. I want it to be reality. I want you."

"And if it doesn't?"

"I don't think about it. I don't think my childlike mind could fathom it," she smiled and he laughed at the truth behind her words.

She was still so innocent but after seeing what she did at such a young age- innocence was ripped from her. Kay's whole life revolved around those who she lived with on her world and they were stripped from her in one swoop, thanks to the Heartless, who devoured the world effortlessly. That's what he liked about her. She had the capability to be optimistic and still be so pure, despite the hardships she had gone through. It gave him hope. She was the light in his darkness, what he clung to when it got difficult to find it.

He raised his hand and ran it through her hair, pushing a section behind her ear. She blushed deeply at his touch as he caressed her jaw lightly with his fingers, bringing her face closer to his. Their lips brushed against each other lightly, almost teasingly. He took her bottom lip gently, caressing it with his. He brushed his hand across her neck and let it rest there, caressing it with a finger or two every so often. She clung to him and pushed her body against his, deepening the kiss. He released a throaty growl, as she got closer to him. He couldn't believe he'd ever get this lucky. Hell, he never even expected to fall in love. He never thought someone could care for someone who was too far in the darkness to be able to save him from his mistakes; however, she came along and turned that expectation around and twisted it, chucking it from his mind for it to never return. He smiled at the thought as she caressed his lips with her tongue, wanting access. He accepted and his head starting spinning in pleasure. He pushed her even closer to his body, deepening the kiss as their tongues danced with each other. She ran her hands through his hair, relying on him to keep her up right. Her legs were so wobbly that if he had let her go, she'd fall right on her knees. To her surprise, he had pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion, only to have Riku's lips brush against her neck. Her eyes rolled back into her head in surprise. He snickered as he kissed her ear before nibbling on it. She gasped softly.

"Riku…" she moaned.

"Yes, Kay?" He breathed into her ear, making her squirm in his arms.

"I…"

"You?"

"Iloveyou," she sputtered, turning redder than she was before their heated kissing session. He chuckled, smiling brightly at her. This made her even turn redder, a color both of them didn't think was possible.

"Guess what?" He rubbed his nose against hers.

"What?" She breathed.

"I love you more," he captured her lips again. She shook her head mid-kiss, breaking away momentarily.

"Not…possible…"

"Yes, it is."

"I, I don't believe you," Kay huffed.

"You should." He took her lips with his again. She tried to break away to argue, but he beat her to it.

"Kay. Shut up." She laughed and kissed him again. After a more heated kisses, he took it back down to a gentle tone. She knew what that meant- he was leaving. And it was too soon for her liking. She pulled back and hugged him tightly around his waist, hopeful that it would keep him to her. Even though she knew in her mind he was capable of prying her arms away from her, she held on to the hope he'd get her message and stay.

"Riku, don't go. Not yet."

"You know I have to," he responded sadly. She sighed in defeat.

"I do…but I don't want to know." She clicked her tongue momentarily before speaking again. "I can't wait for all this to be over."

"Even though you know we couldn't live a normal life?" He asked suspiciously. She nodded.

"I can't back out of this relationship and I don't think you can either. We're in too deep."

"I suppose so." He loosened his hold on her and took a step back, causing her death hold on him to also loosen. "Tell Lloyd hello and that I'm sorry I won't be able to see him for a few weeks." Kay nodded sadly. He pushed her hair away from her face, his eyes memorizing her features. He gave her a long, deep kiss, before breaking it off and replacing the blindfold across his eyes.

"You'll receive a note when we can meet next. Don't let this get away your mind away from the task at hand. Defeating Maleficent and Xemnas are more important at the moment, even though it doesn't feel like it. You and I both know how you get when you aren't focused. You end up injuring yourself pretty badly. With them out of the way, though, we are our number one priority. Got it?"

"I got it," she muttered. "And I won't let myself be distracted. If I do, I'll just go to Buster and practice that technique he showed me on how to focus my thoughts and block everything else from my mind." Riku nodded in approval. He felt for her face, tracing her lips with his fingers and kissed her lightly. He broke away too soon for his and Kay's liking and pulled his hood back up.

"I love you." He whispered softly to her. He opened a portal behind him and walked into it. The darkness swirled around him and then engulfed him inside before closing completely, leaving Kay standing alone on top of the building. She dropped her eyes to the ground, staring at where the portal once was.

"I miss you already," she muttered to the ground. She sighed and turned, the wind whipping her hair around her face as she jumped back down to the landing below her and climbed down the building, looking up ever so often, in hope to find Riku was standing there.

Little did she know someone was standing not too far away, smiling evilly as they turned and disappeared into the darkness.

**Now, you see the button that says Review Story/Chapter below? Yeah, you get to click it now. :D**


End file.
